rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Walfrid's Incedible Air Fleet
Declaration Period: Starting Aug. 29th, 2013 First Half Period (ET): 9 PM Sep. 2nd, 2013 to 9 PM Sep. 6th, 2013 Second Half Period (ET): 10 PM Sep. 6th, 2013 to 9 PM Sep. 11th, 2013 Reward Exchange Deadline (ET): 1 AM Sep. 18th, 2013 Story The newest members of the Air Fleet were running through combat drills when the Horizon Wyrms attacked. Though they were part of that elite force founded by Captain Walfrid, they were also far from home... too far to call on back up. If they wanted to return home alive, they would have to fight their way past overwhelming enemy forces. The greatest aerial battle in Valerian history was about to begin... How to Play This Event Card Rewards |- | | |- | | | |} Daily Event Bonus Floating potions and windstones are available for free on the Event screen once every day. *'Floating potions' recover the AP used to attack raid bosses. *'windstones' can be exchanged for special rewards. *The daily event bonus can be claimed once every 24 hours, starting from 6 AM (ET). Rewards Final Individual #1-#30 *Dark Dragoon Forte (Legend) x2 *SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Virtue Points x400 #31-#100 *Dark Dragoon Forte (Legend) x1 *SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Virtue Points x350 #101-#800 *Dione (SSR) x2 *SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Virtue Points x250 #801-#999 *Dione (SS Rare) x1 *Dark Airjammer (S Rare) x1 *SR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Virtue Points x200 #1,001-#1,999 *Dione (SS Rare) x1 *Dark Airjammer (S Rare) x1 *SR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Virtue Points x150 #2,001-#2,999 *Dark Airjammer (S Rare) x1 *SR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Virtue Points x100 #3,001-#4,999 *Dark Airjammer (S Rare) x1 *Devil Princess (High Normal) x1 *Mini Holy Powder x20 *Virtue Points x75 #5,001-#9,999 *HR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x3 *Mini Holy Powder x20 *Virtue Points x75 #10,001-#20,000 *HR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x2 *Mini Holy Powder x16 *Virtue Points x35 #20,001-#30,000 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x3 *Mini Holy Powder x14 *Virtue Points x30 #30,001-#40,000 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x2 *Mini Holy Powder x10 *Virtue Points x25 #40,001-#80,000 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x1 *Mini Holy Powder x8 *Virtue Points x20 #80,001-#120,000 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x1 *Mini Holy Powder x6 *Virtue Points x15 #120,001-#160,000 *Mini Holy Powder x4 *Virtue Points x10 #160,001-#200,000 *Mini Holy Powder x2 *Virtue Points x5 ;Special Placement Rewards Users who rank exactly #1,000, #2,000, #3,000, #5,000, or #10,000 will get the following special rewards in place of ranking rewards! *Dark Dragoon Forte (Legend) x1 *SR/SSR Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 Full Completion Do two things to get a full completion reward: #Complete Sector 50 of the quest. #Discover and defeat a LVL 90 Airship Eclipse. You can call others for help and have them defeat it for you if you wish. This can be done before completing Sector 50. *Tap on the Quest button in the Event screen after fulfilling the conditions above to receive the reward. Final Order #1-#50 :Rewards for ranks 1 to 50 are only available to order members with contribution levels of 50,000 or higher. *Dark Airjammer (S Rare) x1 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x3 #51-#100 :Rewards for ranks 51 to 100 are only available to order members with contribution levels of 25,000 or higher. *Devil Princess (High Normal) x1 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x3 #101-#200 :Rewards for ranks 101 to 200 are only available to order members with contribution levels of 10,000 or higher. *Premium CP Claim Ticket x3 #201-#400 :Rewards for ranks 201 to 400 are only available to order members with contribution levels of 5,000 or higher. *Premium CP Claim Ticket x2 #401-#600 :Rewards for ranks 401 to 600 are only available to order members with contribution levels of 2,500 or higher. *Premium CP Claim Ticket x1 #601-#1,000 :Rewards for ranks 601 to 1,000 are only available to order members with contribution levels of 2,500 or higher. *Mini Holy Powder x6 #1,001-#2,000 :Rewards for ranks 1,001 to 2,000 are only available to order members with contribution levels of 2,000 or higher. *Mini Holy Powder x4 #2,001-#4,000 :Rewards for ranks 2,001 to 4,000 are only available to order members with contribution levels of 1,000 or higher. *Mini Holy Powder x2 Virtue Points Virtue points are rewarded in events or at other times. A certain number of virtue points are used up when you swap tokens for certain items or cards. Category:Events